


Satisfy Me

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Thomas Jefferson's stupid ass bed, don't look at me, it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Jefferson brings Hamilton back to his place after a relatively light night of drinking. Sex and a good laugh at Jefferson's décor ensue.





	Satisfy Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get back into a writing habit and this is the first fic to come of my daily scheduled writing bouts. Enjoy.

Alexander groaned, eyes rolling back as Jefferson pressed him into the door of his far-too-lavish apartment. His arms were up around the taller man's neck as hickey's were sucked into his own. Jefferson's broad hands explored like he was a treasure, something rare and delicate, and it made Alexander shiver.

"T-Thomas," he whimpered, hips jumping in a desperate search for friction.

Jefferson obliged, sliding his thigh between both of Alexander's. The shorter man ground down immediately, letting out a shaky moan at the much needed contact. The broad hands slid lower and lower until they were on his ass, his thighs, lifting him and carrying him into the apartment. Their lips connected frantically, Alex shifting to get his feet back under him before Thomas could toss him on the bed and turning them around. He placed his hands on Thomas's chest to push him back onto the bed, freezing when he saw it.

"Thomas," Alexander said slowly, eyes lighting up with amusement.

"Alexander," Thomas replied, brows furrowing. "Is there something amusing?"

"Thomas, what the _fuck_ ," Alex giggled, covering his mouth.

Jefferson glared at Alex, annoyance mounting in his eyes. "What the fuck what?"

Instead of responding, Alex gently grabbed the taller's shoulders and turned him around. The bed was large, covered in satiny covers that looked like a rich blue-violet in the soft lighting of the moon but was no doubt a gaudy, eye melting magenta. This, however, wasn't what Alex was laughing at. No, it was the placement that had him shaking with withheld giggles.

It took up an entire entrance way, slotted perfectly between the walls and preventing anyone from simply walking around to get in the room behind it.

"Is that-is that your fucking office?" Alex questioned, doubling over in near hysterics.

"Yes, it is, what's wrong with that?" Jefferson snapped, grabbing Alexander by his collar.

The shorter sobered up, stretching onto his tiptoes to prevent the stretching of his favourite shirt. A goofy grin was still plastered on his face as he looped his arms around Jefferson's neck, pressing progressively more heated kisses to his lips until the grip on his shirt relaxed.

"Jefferson, baby, why is your bed blocking your office?" Alex asked, voice misleadingly sultry for such a teasing question.

"Impress them with your lovemaking, then woo them with your lawmaking," Jefferson purred, hands working at the fastenings of Alexander's far-too-tight jeans.

He barely got the zipper down before Alex was doubled over again, tears forming in his eyes as he howled with laughter. Jefferson sighed, rolling his eyes as he waited for the laughing to stop. Alex composed himself fairly quickly, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. The goofy grin was plastered on his face and were Jefferson not both horny and annoyed, he'd thank God for the chance to see such an endearing sight.

"I'm not gonna let you fuck me there," Alex giggled, crossing his arms. "Just because of that shitty joke."

"Alexander, please," Jefferson sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

His erection had flagged significantly, the pleasant buzz of the whiskey he'd had almost completely gone. Alexander's alcoholic flush had abated by this point, replaced by a mirthful one, though his erection was still going strong.

Alex opened his mouth again, no doubt to say something snarky, but was silenced by lips on his. Jefferson took his momentary pause to slip his tongue in, letting out a self satisfied hum when he felt Alexander's fingers curl in his shirt. He turned them around quickly, pressing Alexander down onto the bed and looming over him with a smirk. Alexander was quite the sight.

His hair was slightly disheveled, tugged out of the usually immaculate ponytail to frame his face gently. His cheeks were slightly flushed, deepening the colour of his kiss reddened lips. His eyes were half lidded, pupils blown until the warm coffee of his irises were naught but a ring around the black. His legs were spread, shirt untucked and rumpled and pants unfastened. His stupid green briefs were tented, a small damp spot above to head of his cock. Jefferson drank in the sight, fingers moving to unbutton his shirt at a maddeningly slow pace. Alex arched up into the touch, struggling out of the shirt and popping the last button off accidentally.

"You're getting me a new shirt," he panted, undoing Jefferson's shirt with too much expertise.

"We'll see about that," Thomas replied cooly, shucking his own shirt and working on his belt as he reconnected their lips.

As far as Alexander was concerned, their pants magically disappeared while he reveled in the feel of Thomas's lips on his, their tongues sliding together in a far too familiar way. His attention was brought back to their lower halves, however, when Jefferson pressed against him through too many layers of fabric. Alexander bit back a groan, eyes widening at the tent in the older man's boxers.

"F-Fuck, you're--"

"More than enough to satisfy you," Jefferson growled, fingers hooking in his waistband as his teeth sunk into his neck.

Alexander bucked up, hands flying up to tangle in the overabundance of Thomas's hair. He let out a moan when he felt a hand wrap around his shaft, stroking painfully slow.

"I-I'm never satisfied," he replied shakily, tipping his head back as another mark was sucked into his skin.

"We'll see about that," Jefferson hummed, sitting up to lean around the corner.

Alexander heard a drawer slide open, followed by a quiet shuffling. He came back with a bottle of lube and a condom in his hand. The younger man's eyes followed the effortless movement, admiring the shifting of muscle beneath coffee skin, narrow hips leading to a toned ass covered by silken black boxers. Thomas was back on him in a second, pinning him against the soft duvet and catching his lips in a rough kiss.

Alexander let his legs fall apart, eyes fluttering shut as he ground up against the older man. He felt soft palms on his thighs, pushing his legs up, one hooking over his shoulder. He felt cold, slick fingers pressing against his hole, a gentle thumb rubbing soothing circles on his inner thigh. Then there was a finger pushing in, in, and Alexander groaned.

“More, I can handle two,” Hamilton whined, rolling his hips to coax in a second finger.

The burn was pleasant, a familiar stretch as Jefferson’s fingers curled slowly, searching. The quiet half moans that occasionally fell from his lips turned into a pleasured cry. His hips jumped, cock sliding along Jefferson’s slightly sweat slicked stomach. He left behind a smear of precum, squirming as the fingers abused his sweet spot. He gripped Jefferson’s shoulder as he scissored his fingers, nails digging into the skin lightly and frankly embarrassing whines slipped past his lips.

A third finger slipped into him, creating a significantly watered down version of the previous stretch. He bit back a groan, tipping his head back and wrapping his arms around Thomas’s neck. The older’s lips reattached to his neck, nipping and kissing as Alexander quivered around his fingers. Alexander’s other leg, wrapped around Jefferson’s waist, tightened, digging his heel into the small of his back.

“F-fuckin’ hurry it up, Jefferson. I’m not gl-glass,” Alex whined, craving the stretch of something _bigger_.

“I’m well aware of that, Alexander,” Thomas snapped back, landing a light smack on Alex’s thigh.

He generously obliged, however, tugging his fingers out and tearing the condom open with his teeth. Alexander stared up at him impatiently, slightly muddied eyes following his every movement with clumsy precision. He watched the latex roll down the impressive length, mouth watering as he regretted not getting it in his mouth before this. He watched as Jefferson slathered himself liberally with lube, shivering when the head bumped against his entrance.

His back arched as Thomas pushed on, the stinging burn of the stretch an absolutely delicious pain. A broken moan fell from his lips, nails digging into Jefferson’s shoulders as inch after inch slid into him, filling him up in a way he hadn’t been for months now. Jefferson’s lips were on his again, soft and soothing as he bottomed out. He waited, gave Alexander a chance to adjust, but Alexander’s hips were rocking, begging for more. His thrusts were slow at first, careful, and Hamilton was getting slightly annoyed. Did he really think he was that fragile?

“Jefferson, if you don’t hurry the _fuck_ up I will l-leave,” he stuttered, the request coming out more like a plea than an order.

Thomas smirked against his skin, huffing out a small laugh. His hips pulled back until nothing but the head was still sheathed inside Alexander, staying there just long enough to coax a desperate whimper from the other man, before ramming his hips back in. He kept a rough pace, fast and dirty and _perfect_ , Alexander falling apart under him. Thomas splayed his hand over the thigh hooked over his shoulder, adjust his angle just _slightly_.

Alexander saw stars, brain malfunctioning and eyes rolling back as his that spot inside him was abused with nearly every thrust. He was vaguely aware that he was yelling, pleading for more, arching and writhing against Thomas as he was thoroughly fucked. He scrabbled for purchase, leg slipping off Jefferson’s shoulder only to be replaced by nails and teeth, fighting to contain his sounds. Jefferson’s grunts were quiet in his ear, shuddering breaths matching his slightly erratic thrusts.

“Don’t you _dare_ cum,” Alexander growled, feeling the familiar coil of heat growing in his own stomach.

He felt Jefferson’s stomach tense, hips pumping slightly faster as he attempted to stave off his orgasm. Alex desperately tried to coax on his own before the inevitable end, relishing the rising heat in his stomach, noises still falling unbidden from his lips.

“J-just, god, more, please, _fuck_ , Thomas, just a, just a,” Alexander babbled helplessly, hips bucking.

The end was _right_ _there_ just out of reach, a little more, a little more. Thomas’s broad hand wrapped around his cock, stroking once, twice, three times before he was cumming over his own stomach in long stripes. His throat burned, and he realised distantly that he was screaming. What he was screaming was a mystery to him, but he felt Thomas still not too long after, hips pressed tight against his ass as he moaned, long and low. They rode the high blissfully, Thomas collapsing on top of Alexander and smearing cum along their torsos. It was gross, disgusting and dirty but the moment their lips connected through the haze of the afterglow any protests on Alex’s tongue died.

They came down slow, breath evening out slowly as Jefferson pulled out and tied the condom off, tossing it into the bin in his office. Alex grimaced at the sight of their stomach, sitting up slightly. A little bolt of pain shot up his spine and he knew he wouldn’t be walking right for a while. Despite this, he shot Jefferson a sultry smirk, eyes lidded.

“Round two in the shower?” he purred, already slithering out of bed.

Jefferson’s eyes widened, mouth dropping open slightly. “Hamilton, are you kidding? How the hell do you want it again so damn soon?”

“I told you I’m never satisfied.”

Jefferson rolled his eyes, standing slowly and looping an arm around Alexander’s waist to lead him to the bathroom.

“I have a refractory period, _like a normal fucking human being_ , but I’ll jerk you off in the shower if it shuts you up.”

Alexander laughed quietly, “I think I just proved I’ll be anything but quiet, dear.”

Jefferson glared down at him, “I know, next time we’ll piss off your neighbors instead.”

“At least my bed isn’t blocking my fucking office.”

“Shut the fuck up, Hamilton.”


End file.
